Talk:Ghost Recon Wiki
Main Page ideas Hello! I am Kirkburn, and first-off - welcome to Wikia. I was just visiting your wiki to see how you were getting on and have some comments about your front page. One of the first things I recommend doing is getting some proper article links on your Main Page - you may wish to take some pointers from the SporeWiki front page - SporeWiki. Basically, let people know what articles you have, rather than emphasising what you don't have :) Kirkburn (talk) 07:45, 12 July 2007 (UTC) GR film Not sure where else to put this...Okay, so there's talk of a GR film http://www.g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/729859/ghost-recon-movie-pitch-heads-to-hollywood/. Do we need an article about it this early in the development? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 22:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Edition of Future Soldier includes Exclusive guerrilla mode map, two exclusive weapons, two exclusive weapon skins, and 48 additinal headgear options. Affiliates / or "For More Tom Clancy" Can an admin add the Rainbow Six wordmark that's not being used w/ a link to http://rainbowsix.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Six_Wiki? Might other Tom Clancy universe related wikis also be linked through this wiki as well including Hawx, EndWar, and GR:P? Or see below, regarding the "hub", for what could be done in addition to or instead. Also, having a dark background would likely help with seeing the white wording more easily. I can make it happen if the permissions to do so are provided to me. Havarth (talk) 07:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Inter-wiki cooperation/ connection Would it be reasonable to move/ update/ maintain most of the specifics relating to Ghost Recon: Phantoms on its wiki (in turn adding its wordmark to the main page "affiliates" by the way)? A basic overview and lore related content could thus be maintained on this wiki while links to the GR:P wiki for gameplay breakdowns, weapon stats, maps, etc could be utilized. Also, I've been thinking on how to make the Tom Clancy wiki into a hub for all these specific wikis which could then link back to the TC wiki and each other. Something that could improve traffic and user experience perhaps. Does anyone have any thoughts on the matter? Havarth (talk) 07:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello, admin here. That's kind of the way we already do it, we have a brief overview and leave the specifics to the Phantoms wiki. It still does have a place here, though. ::Also, there was some talk last year about turning the TC wiki into just a portal, but nothing ever came of it. I think it should be done. Cheers, [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 18:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Hello, thank you for a response. :::From my perspective there is some information that is duplicated on both wikis that doesn't need to be. In looking at the Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms page and leading into the Ghost Recon Online Weapons page and the game's classes' pages there are weapon stats that are not only possibly out dated but also available on the GR:P wiki (or should be). :::For any content that has lore within the TC universe it makes sense (to me, at least at this time) to have an article on this wiki. That's what I meant to address; the more detailed breakdowns and such on this wiki are redundant, aren't they? This wiki could merely summarize on the content and address lore, while links could be used to send users to the GR:P wiki pages that possess detailed stats of armor, weapons, and gadgets as well as breakdowns of maps, tactics, consumables, etc yes? :::Thanks for your time. Havarth (talk) 05:12, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well did you have anything specific in mind? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 18:51, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::I've just recently tackled cleaning up the GRP wiki pages and plan to continue as time permits/ I have interest. I figure once those pages are in order we can clean up the pages on this wiki relating to GRP content, and link to its wiki where needed. :::::On a side note how can one get their hands on the small icon visable in the browser's tab when viewing the wiki? Do you know what it is called? Havarth (talk) 21:07, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay, great. And it's called a "favicon". [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 21:56, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Interlanguage Hi ! Could you add the link of french wiki on the main page ? Thank you. CreativeCommons (talk) 17:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC) *What's the link? And is it pretty active? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 22:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC)